


You Will Be There, Right?

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Gatherings, Getting Together, KrTsk Day, M/M, Marking, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, if you look away you’ll miss osayama, its not nsfw dw, tsukishima was bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: If you would ask Tsukishima Kei about what he feels towards omegas, the answer is simple. Love. In fact, if you ask any other alphas you could find on the streets, the answer would be the same.Now, if you ask Tsukishima Kei what he feels for Kuroo Tetsurou, he would answer it without any hesitation. Love. But with a softer voice and a warmer heart..An au where Kuroo pushes himself to go to a gathering with their friends and things took off to an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	You Will Be There, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy krtsk day!!!!! 
> 
> YES HAPPY KRTSK DAY TO EVERYONE I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT TIME!!
> 
> one day i was craving for some omega kuroo and i could only find less than 10 fic and i thought that i will contribute to this agenda, and it’s krtsk day so i thought it’s the perfect time to post this.
> 
> Note that the restaurant is a small one but big enough for people to do meet ups hehe. Enjoy!
> 
> 🐱🌙♥️💛

If you would ask Tsukishima Kei about what he feels towards omegas, the answer is simple. Love. In fact, if you ask any other alphas you could find on the streets, the answer would be the same.

Because alphas are a gentle group of humans. And they are full, so full of love towards the omegas. Heck, even the betas. They have progressed over the years, alphas aren’t those sick bastards who would jump on omegas in heat. They’re not the type to fight to death because of the faintest reason, like an alpha accidentally bumps into their omegas. In short, alphas aren’t those violent and rough people anymore.

They love, they protect, they give without any second thought.

For the most part of course, since you can’t escape nature. There are still brutal alphas out there, but Tsukishima is definitely not one of them.

Especially with Kuroo Tetsurou, the omega that he’s heavily involved with.

Now, if you ask Tsukishima Kei what he feels for Kuroo Tetsurou, he would answer it without any hesitation. Love. But with a softer voice and a warmer heart. 

The two of them have been living off of each other. Which is actually just them living in the same apartment building. Neighbours, to be precise. Everyone has been wondering, why don’t they just move in and live together already? Because you can hardly catch them alone in their own separate apartments. It’s always Kuroo that is over at Tsukishima’s or vice versa. 

The answer is simple. “We just want space for ourselves,” Tsukishima would say if someone asks. “I mean, we aren’t even dating or anything so there really is no point. Plus, the apartment isn’t that big you know?” Kuroo would butt in.

So yeah, through the eyes of their friends, Tsukishima and Kuroo aren't your typical alpha and omega dynamic. The two look completely like a domestic couple but nothing is official. No one really knows what is going on. They thought that if anyone would get married first, it would be the two. But a few years later, here they are living in their oh so separated apartments, no rings, no weddings, no nothing.

Tsukishima and Kuroo have always been glued to each other mostly the majority of their day. And yet, nothing really happened between them. Except for when Tsukishima helps out Kuroo through his heat and Kuroo helping Tsukishima with his rut. 

It was strange, of course there are alphas and omegas who just meet to settle their heat and ruts but they don’t live next to each other, or have been friends for years. If they do, they would have marked each other already.

* * *

Tsukishima and Kuroo are a packaged deal. That’s why it’s not shocking that they arrived together at the meet up at a small restaurant fully booked by the group of friends. 

Tsukishima had been worried for the other because Kuroo had been feeling sick before they went out. Kuroo even told him that maybe his heat is coming up. But meeting their friends after a good few months drove Kuroo to push himself and go to the meet up. Promising Tsukishima that, “ _We’ll definitely go home if I start to feel worse, I promise, Tsukki.”_

It’s no surprise to see so many people scattered around the restaurant. The smell of smoke from the grill wafts through the area. Kuroo stumbles a little as he steps foot into the room. Tsukishima puts a hand on the omega’s lower back, steadying him. No one noticed their presence until Hinata practically shouted their name. 

“Tsukki, Kuroo! Long time no see. How are you two doing?”

The two walks to where Hinata is seated. Tsukishima lets out the first of many sighs of the night, “Same old.”

Beside Hinata, Kenma silently observes Kuroo. He noted how Kuroo looks paler than usual. Not to mention the beads of sweat framing his forehead. “Kuroo, you okay?” He asked in a low voice. Kuroo said nothing and nodded in reply.

Tsukishima glaces at Kuroo from the corner of his eye. The omega would usually be where it’s the loudest, like the table where Bokuto, Atsumu and Futakuchi are occupying. But, he is sitting beside Tsukishima, without saying a word except for when asked for drinks he wants. Which he only replied with a glass of water when it’s usually some sort of cold drink.

Although Kuroo doesn’t seem fine, Tsukishima knows how badly he wanted to go to the table where the loud bunch are. He leans closer to Kuroo and whispers. “You can go over there if you want to, you know? I’ll be here.”

Kuroo just stares at Tsukishima expectedly. The alpha let out another sigh, “You know I don't like to go there, it’d be hard for me to leave.”

“Oh c’mon, just walk me there. Please? You can just come back here after that.”  
“I can go,” Kenma interrupts. “Or Shoyo. He was just there with them and came to talk to me.”   
“Yeah.” Hinata agreed, taking his drink and getting ready to leave. 

There’s a sense of panic in Kuroo’s eyes when Hinata motions his head towards Bokuto’s table. Tsukishima grabs Kuroo’s wrist before he could fully stand up. 

“You go ahead Hinata, I’ll walk him there.” Kuroo’s eyes widen at Tsukishima’s tone. This is one of those times where the alpha worries a lot about Kuroo. Instinct kicks in when he could smell how anxious Kuroo is at the moment.

Tsukishima doesn’t realise it, but Kenma has left them alone at their table. He made a mental reminder to thank Kenma later on. The younger thread his fingers through Kuroo’s, it’s sweaty. “You’re really okay with going over there? They reek.” 

Kuroo gulps and nodded his head yes. “Just send me over. Really. They’re going to look for me sooner or later anyway.”

“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, Tsukki. I really want to go.”   
“But-”  
“Hey, aren’t you a little too protective right now?” Kuroo grins. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Geez, I can’t help it, okay? What am I going to do if you collapse over there? Carry you all the way home?”

“You know well that all of them over there could easily help you carry me home.” Tsukishima squinted his eyes at the answer. Kuroo knows that this is riling up the alpha, but it's fun to bring emotions out of Tsukishima sometimes. 

“Are you really okay though? You look so pale, Kuroo.”   
“Yea yea, walk with me there. Let me talk to them a little, then we’ll go straight home.”

“Call for me if anything happens.”

“Okay.”

“Come straight to me if you start to feel sick, even a little.”

“Okay.”

“If you can’t find me then just stay there and give me a call okay?”

“Tsukki, we went through all this before coming here. I know, okay? It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“It’s not so fine when I’m the one who has to drag your ass home.”

“Okay, but can we go now?” Tsukishima sighs, it’s not even fifteen minutes since they arrived and Tsukishima has already sighed for the third time.

Futakuchi was the first to notice them walking towards the table. The brunet waves his hand. “Hey, if it isn’t none other than our favourite pair. What took you both so long? Have a seat.”

Kuroo smiles widely and spoke for the first time to people other than Tsukishima. “Sorry, we got ready a little late and there was some traffic.” Kuroo said bashfully. Tsukishima silently pulls out a chair for Kuroo to sit on and when the omega sits, Tsukishima lays down the jacket he’s been holding on top of Kuroo's lap.

Bokuto seems to have caught on. Alphas usually leave their belongings to their omega whenever they don’t feel confident about leaving them alone. But, it’s usually bonded alphas and omegas or the ones that intend to mark one another does that. The gesture got Bokuto wondering. 

“Tsukki, where are you going?” The silver-haired alpha asked.   
“To Yamaguchi.”   
“Mind if I talk to you for a little?” Tsukishima nodded and followed Bokuto, not missing the little eye contact with Kuroo. A silent reassurance.

Once they were outside of the restaurant, Bokuto huffs, puffs of air could be seen because of the cold. 

“So, what’s all that back there? With the jacket and all? You guys finally went all the way or at least intend to do it?” The older asked as he moved to squat and lean against the wall. Tsukishima furrows his eyebrows.

“Finally?”   
“What do you mean ‘finally?’ Don't you think it’s about time already?”   
“For what?”   
“Tsukki, for someone so smart, you’re not being one right now. Bonding, of course. Isn’t it time for you two to bond already?”

When there is no answer, Bokuto looks up at Tsukishima. The other is holding an unreadable expression.

“Are you in shock or something? You know all of us expected you two to be bonded first out of everyone here.”   
“What?”   
“Good lord help the both of you.”   
“I don’t think I love him like that to even think about marking each other.”   
“Do you not now?”   
“Hm?”

Bokuto stood back up and brushed his hands. “I may not know much about relationships, but I really do think you should rethink your feelings. What you did there didn’t look like you love him like a friend.”

“But I do.”   
“And the alpha in you thinks otherwise, Tsukki. Maybe you too but you don’t realise it.”   
“But that’s impossible.”   
“Is it? Well, I’m heading back now. Take care of that bastard, Kuroo. I’ll keep my eye on him too.” Bokuto nudged Tsukishima with his elbow and went back inside before he could say a word. 

Tsukishima follows suit a few seconds later and walks straight to Kuroo. He leaned down so he could whisper into Kuroo’s ear. “I’m going over to Tadashi. Careful, okay?” Goosebumps rose along Kuroo’s neck and Tsukishima didn't bother saying anything before leaving the omega. He could see Bokuto winking at him but he chose to ignore it.

The blond had to crane his neck to look for an old friend of his. When he saw a mop of green hair across the restaurant, he didn’t hesitate to walk over. Laughing along with Osamu, Yachi, Sugawara and Kageyama, is indeed the Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Oh Tsukishima, look at you!” Sugawara exclaims. Tadashi whips his head around and jumps up from his chair to give Tsukishima a hug. Osamu pouts at the interaction and Tsukishima pretends he didn’t see it.

“Tsukki!!” His freckled friend exclaimed excitedly. Tsukishima quietly returns the hug. He lets go once Tadashi has done scenting him, marking him as a friend.

“You can let go now, Tadashi. Someone isn’t so fond.” Tadashi let’s go and clings onto Osamu’s shoulders.

“Oh? Samu’s jealous?” He said smugly.   
“Am not.”   
“Are too!”

“Anyway, Tsukki how are you? Why don’t you sit down?” Yachi piped up. 

“I’m doing fine. Just usual stuff, you know? And I just came to say hi because I won’t be here long.”

“You have other plans?”   
“No, Kuroo isn’t feeling well so I don’t want to be too far away.”

“Eh~” Sugawara smirks and gets up from his chair. He tiptoed and searched for something. Seeming like he found what he was looking for, Sugawara beams at Tsukishima and drags him around the table without a warning and pushes him down onto an empty chair. “There, you can see Kuroo from here. Talk to us more, we haven’t seen _you_ the longest. Right, Tobio?” Kageyama hums in agreement, his mouth occupied with food.

“How are you and Kuroo? Any progress?” Kageyama asks once he swallows whatever it is he was eating.

“This is the second time. What’s with all of you with me and Kuroo?”

“Okay, you’re still stuck in your friends like lovers trope. Not a surprise.” Yachi choked on her drink and Tsukishima offered a tissue with a frown.

“Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“Yachi.” Kageyama replies and Tsukishima sends the said person a playful glare.

“But Tsukishima, you’ve been together for so long, don’t you feel a little something?” Yachi asked.

“I mean, of course. I love him.” 

Osamu who is currently in front of him sighs, “Alright, alright, listen. Now imagine the two of you. Imagine, okay? Imagine waking up to see Kuroo’s face everyday. Imagine smelling your scent mixed with him, that scent mingled with the smell of soap from the shower. Smells nice, right? Imagine having a mark on his neck that makes it impossible for _anyone_ to snatch Kuroo away from you. Imagine a lazy Sunday morning where you two lazily brush your teeth and make breakfast in your pyjamas and have Kuroo wrapping his arms around you as you prepare your morning coffee. Imagine going through furniture shops as you plan what to buy for your new house because you’re finally together.”

Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up. He isn’t sure if it is from the smoke or from the feeling he gets while imagining what Osamu told him to.

“Now imagine all that and I’ll ask again. What do you feel for The Omega, Kuroo?”

Tsukishima’s words die on his tongue.

“Oh my god.” Sugawara mutters, his eyes twinkle with amusement.

Osamu whistles, “Works like a charm, baby. That’s how I’ve come to realise my feelings for this rice ball over here.” He ruffles Yamaguchi’s hair.

Before Tsukishima could come up with anything to say, he saw Kuroo suddenly lean against an unexpected Atsumu. He was able to catch Kuroo before the omega fell backwards. Tsukishima felt like the world stopped

He is up from his seat in a split second and rushes over to Kuroo. He didn’t hesitate to take the omega into his arms. There was a little commotion but that doesn’t matter to him right now. Kuroo feels too warm in his arms.

“Tsukki. Home.” Kuroo said weakly against the alpha’s neck. Warm breaths stain themselves into Tsukishima’s memory. “You don’t need to tell me that. Hold on, I’ll fetch our stuff real quick.”

“Don’t need to. I got them here.” Bokuto cuts Tsukishima off. As he hands over their bags and Kuroo’s coat.

“Thank you. Kuroo, could you wear this for me?” Kuroo was about to lean away to wear his coat when Tsukishima stopped him. “Wait no, nevermind. Bokuto, lend me a hand will you?” He receives a nod from Bokuto and Tsukishima proceeds to hoist Kuroo up. Tsukishima bows his head a little to the group of people apologetically.

“We’ll take our leave now. Sorry for the trouble and thank you.” Tsukishima could hear choruses of ‘take care’ and ‘don’t worry about it’ as he walked with Bokuto in tow, holding their things.

Kuroo mumbles an abundance of apologies in a low voice, Tsukishima didn’t reply. He lets Kuroo bathe in his scent to calm him down. 

“Can you help me open the door, Bokuto?”   
“The key?”   
“Don’t need it, you can just open the door.”   
“Right. Here you go.” 

He gently put Kuroo down. Tsukishima could hear Bokuto opening the door and the sound of bags being placed in the backseat. Kuroo whimpers at the loss of contact when Tsukishima lets go of him. He closes the door and turns to Bokuto. “Thanks for the help. And apologise to others for me? Especially Tadashi.”

“No problem. Drive safe and rethink about that stuff, you know?” Tsukishima stays silent, oh he is thinking about it right now.

Tsukishima went around the car and got into the driver’s seat. Kuroo is visibly shivering beside him, “Kuroo.” The other didn’t respond.

“Tetsurou?” He still didn’t reply but the shivering stopped.

“Omega.” Kuroo snaps his head towards the alpha, his brown eyes have a soft glow. “Are you here with me, Tetsurou?”

“Yes. Kei. Call me that again.”

“Tetsurou?”

“No.”

“Omega.” Kuroo whimpers and Tsukishima feels his resolve thinning. Yes he has heard Kuroo moaning his name in desperation and pleasure. He has seen every corner of Kuroo’s body. But he never called Kuroo anything other than his own name. So to hear Kuroo whimpering from him merely calling Kuroo omega, a spark bursts inside of him.

“Home. Please, I want to go home, Alpha.” Tsukishima’s nose flared at the strong scent Kuroo is releasing. He started the car and began to drive home. No one said anything about how they suddenly called each other by their own name. But, Tsukishima likes the way Kuroo’s name rolls off of his tongue. _Tetsurou._

Tsukishima led them towards his apartment. He figured that if this is where they are taking the next step, He wants Kuroo to be surrounded by him, to keep Kuroo feel safe. 

Both of them are now sprawled on Tsukishima’s bed. Kuroo is all over the alpha, rubbing his head against Tsukishima’s neck repeatedly and Tsukishima lets him. Kuroo’s lips brushed against the nape of his neck and his collarbones, Tsukishima gritted his teeth. He could hear Kuroo’s rapid heartbeat and wondered if it’s the same for the other.

“Tetsurou, are you in heat?” Kuroo’s body temperature is high but there’s no overwhelming smell that is usually there whenever Kuroo is in heat. Tsukishima couldn’t tell what’s wrong and he’s getting nervous.

“No. I dunno what’s going on. I just need you.” Such a simple sentence that takes Tsukishima out of the world. 

“God, I want you. I want you so bad.” The omega rubs himself all over Tsukishima. He rolled off the alpha and began to thrash the beddings. Tsukishima watches as Kuroo unfolds within the sheets, all teary and beautiful. 

“Alpha, mark me.” Kuroo gasps and immediately covers his mouth with his hand. His eyes no longer have the soft glow.

Both of them stared at each other in shock.

“I’m sorry please forget abou-”  
“If you want to then I don’t mind.”   
“What?”

“If it’s you, I don’t mind. I can do that for you as long as you do the same for me.” Kuroo slowly sits up, eyes never leaving the alpha, his eyes started to glow again. Tsukishima isn’t sure about himself, but his eyes are probably glowing too.

“D-do you realise what you’re saying right now, Kei?”

He does. He is offering Kuroo a forever for both of them. Tsukishima thought that this may just be instinct. Maybe he’s sure about it because how much Kuroo is affecting him. But then his instincts are also a part of what he is. He decided to give in and accept that he’s ready to give himself to the omega. He accepts that things are going to change.

Years of them unable to fall in love with other people. Of taking care of each other when they’re most vulnerable. Of them being around each other. They all make so much more sense now.

Tsukishima has been waiting for so long for someone that’s here all along.

He nodded his head with no hint of hesitation and took Kuroo’s hand. 

“I’m sure. You might be thinking that this is too early. We can sleep this off if you want and decide tomorrow. But I want you to listen to what I have to say.” Kuroo looks up at him, patiently waiting.

“Our friends have been telling me a lot of things that I’ve never realised. I know we’ve been friends for a long time and changing is scary. I never thought about spending all of my life with anyone, I always thought about how it’s okay if I lost connection with people. But when it comes to you, I couldn’t. 

Osamu told me to imagine a lot of things with you. And I realise that I really want it to happen as long as you want it too. I’m rambling so much, shit. But, my point is, I realise how much your presence means to me.” Tsukishima pauses and studies Kuroo's expression. Kuroo blinks at him and he takes it as a sign to continue talking.

“And now that I think about it. I don’t think I can handle being away from you or you having someone beside you that’s not me. So here I am, saying all this. I want to be bonded with you. You may thought that this is just the alpha in me that’s talking but I assure you, I really have been thinking this through. And I’m ready for you. For whatever you want us to be. I’m ready to be marked.”

Kuroo was gaping at him. His hands clenching and unclenching. Receiving no reply, Tsukishima smiles and caresses Kuroo’s face. “I’ll let you rest for now okay? We can go back to how things were and pretend this didn’t happen.”

Tsukishima silently gets up to take shirts for them to change into. But it didn’t happen. Kuroo clings onto Tsukishima’s back, not letting the other turn to look at his face. The way Kuroo is breathing is telling Tsukishima that the other is barely holding on.

“Kei. I- I want it too. I’ve been waiting for so long. I’ve been waiting for you. For so long, Alpha.”

“Tetsu, are you sure about this? Because there’s no going back now.”

“Yes. So please, let’s do this now.”

“Now?”

“Please.”

“You don’t want to shower or anything?” 

Kuroo chuckles at the question, “Kei, you’re stalling. Are you nervous?”

“No…”

“Liar. I showered before we went out and it hasn’t been that long. I don’t need a shower. Do you?”

“I don’t…”

“So? Do we do it now, Alpha?”

“Fuck.” Kuroo barked out a laugh. Tsukishima clicks his tongue but he is more relieved than anything else at the moment. Because the omega is finally smiling.

“Turn around and look at me, Kei.” Kuroo’s voice is somehow gentler than before, like he’s calmed down. But Tsukishima didn’t fail to hear the still rapid beating of Kuroo’s heart.

The soft glow in Kuroo’s eyes is replaced with a much brighter light. It’s glimmering. Kuroo is smiling widely.

“Who’ll go first?” The omega asked.

“Hmm, I’ll let you do it first. It’ll be easier for you to go to sleep after that.”

“Okay. Here, lean against this. I want to sit on your lap.” Tsukishima moves to lean against the headboard.

Kuroo is in his lap a few seconds later, making himself comfortable as he wiggles around. Tsukishima grips his waist to stop him. 

“It’s now or never.”

“Yeah.”

“If it hurts then, please endure it for me.”

“Kuroo, you know it’s not going to hurt as bad as what I’m going to do to you.”

“What happened to calling me Tetsurou?” The omega laughs and Tsukishima pouts. Kuroo couldn’t resist as he leaned over to give Tsukishima a quick peck on the pout.

Kuroo marvelled at Tsukishima’s smooth neck one last time. Imprinting the image of it before it’ll be decorated with his bite mark. He runs his fingers along the side of the neck and hears Tsukishima grunts. 

_Interesting._

He wasted no time to lick the patch of skin where he is going to mark. The hand on his waist tightens and Kuroo hums in delight.

The fangs in his mouth sharpened as he found the right spot to bite. He took one last deep breath before biting down, _hard_. Tsukishima yelps in shock, muttering curse words under his breath. 

Kuroo let himself be attached to Tsukishima for a few seconds. Ensuring to taste blood on his tongue before letting go. He looks between Tsukishima and the bite mark, processing what just happened.

“Clean the blood, Omega.” Kuroo obeys as he bends down to lick around the wound. Cleaning and making sure no more blood is spilling. When Kuroo is done Tsukishima gently places his hand on Kuroo’s jaw and pulls the omega for a kiss.

Kuroo closes his eyes and lets Tsukishima kiss him. His hands roamed around Kuroo’s back and he could only shiver in return.

Tsukishima pushes Kuroo down onto the bed without any warning, resulting in the kiss breaking. Tsukishima slips his shirt off and Kuroo thought he looked better than he ever did. It’s his turn now and Kuroo waits in anticipation and braces himself for the pain.

“Scratch me, grip me as hard as you want. It’s okay. Because it’ll be painful.”

That was the last thing Tsukishima said before he started to scent the omega. Kissing along Kuroo’s neck and rubbing the side of the faces together.

The alpha moves further down to Kuroo’s collarbone. The places Tsukishima kissed him are left with a trail of saliva that felt cold against his skin. Tsukishima rubs his thumb in circles where it rests at Kuroo’s side.

He said nothing as he stared at Kuroo. It gives him such pride when he sees himself being reflected in Kuroo’s eyes. _They’re beautiful when they’re shining like this,_ he thought to himself.

Tsukishima glances down at Kuroo’s neck and places a hand on his chest. He needs to make sure it’s Kuroo, and the fact that all of this is real. After feeling thumping against his palm, Tsukishima moves his hand to hold the side of Kuroo’s face. Silently asking for permission.

“Ready when you are, Alpha.”

That was when Tsukishima started to salivate and when his fangs started to grow out. It was painful for the alpha as his fangs grew and ripped a little of his gum. A mixture of a bit of blood and saliva drips down onto Kuroo’s neck and the omega trembles at the feeling. 

Kuroo wraps his arms around the alpha as he feels Tsukishima opening his mouth against his neck. The blood and saliva is making Kuroo’s neck a little numb, giving him the thought of being able to handle the pain.

As Tsukishima’s fangs start to break Kuroo’s skin, tears well up as Kuroo grunts and hisses. It _hurts_. Tsukishima whimpers at the sound of Kuroo being in pain. He bites down further until it feels right. 

He felt Kuroo’s well kept nail digging into his back. Tsukishima breathed out as he felt the omega’s scent mixing with his, turning into something else. Something so sweet and comforting. 

The scent seems to be affecting them both, Kuroo’s temperature is slowly going down and the feeling of his fangs retracting. It’s a sign that they’re done. They’ve bonded. They’ve bonded so easily that it surprised both of them.

“We did it.” Kuroo breathes.

“It was a success right? We’re bonded now.” He continues.

Tsukishima keeps his mouth shut and stares at the mark he left. Kuroo is finally his and he is finally Kuroo’s. It doesn’t feel real. Tsukishima let his fingers hover over the mark, dipping it down slightly to touch it. He retracted his fingers quickly when Kuroo hissed.

Tsukishima’s pupil is blown, Kuroo finds it cute that Tsukishima is in trance. He gently stroked the side of the alpha’s face. Tsukishima lets out a content sigh and leans into Kuroo’s palm.

“Alpha, come back to me.” Kuroo whispers gently. Tsukishima blinks a couple of times before his eyes are back to normal.

“Oh my god.”

“That was the first thing you said, Kei?” Tsukishima replies to Kuroo by enclosing his arms around the omega, hugging him tightly.

Kuroo suddenly doesn’t feel sick anymore.

“Oh?”

“Hmm?” 

“I feel better now.” Tsukishima perks up at what he said.

“Was this what we needed to do all along? So it wasn’t your heat?”

“Apparently not.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Why?”

“I’m exhausted.”

“Uh, Kei. Sorry to burst the bubble but, we really need to clean up.”

Tsukishima groans but he did all the work that night. From changing the sheets, cleaning kuroo up and making them a little supper to replace their dinner that never happened.

Just as Osamu said to imagine waking up to Kuroo’s face, Tsukishima did exactly that. Heck he doesn’t need to because there are days that he woke up to the sunlight showering Kuroo’s face. 

But all of those days and what he imagined couldn’t compare to this.

It was unreal to see Kuroo’s cheeks squished against his arms. The bite mark that’s still red and their scents really topped it all off. Tsukishima knows it was the right decision to agree to the bonding.

Kuroo stirs beside him, Tsukishima can already feel his smile growing. 

“Good morning, mate. Wait that sounds a bit…”

Tsukishima laughs and lands a kiss on Kuroo’s nose. “Good morning, Tetsu. How do you feel?”

“The bite still hurts, but other than that, a little horny. I might say.”

“What?”

“You look hot.” Kuroo mumbles as his eyes closed slowly.

“Uh.”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“Okay.”

The silence only lasted a few seconds before Kuroo shot back up and tackled Tsukishima in a hug. “Oh god, last night _did_ happen!” 

“It did, Tetsu.”

Kuroo blinks at the alpha, _his_ alpha now. Tsukishima’s eyes are so gentle and clear that all doubt in his mind dissolves. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this for so long that I can’t remember exactly when it started. You said your part last night so let me talk. Bo has been asking a lot about us-”

“Really? Because honestly, same.” Kuroo glares at Tsukishima and pinches his cheeks. Something Kuroo has been waiting and wanting to do.

“Don’t interrupt me please, Mr Alpha. So Bo, he’s been asking about us for years now, actually. And I was like uh no, I don’t think you would want to be tied down to me. I’ve been waiting for you to let me go sooner or later when you find a lover somewhere but you never did. I keep on having this sense of anxiety whenever I’m away from you because I’m scared if you would find someone. Each one of my heats scares me more and more because I’m so used to you that I don’t know if I can do it with others. Maybe last night was our nature acting on us, but I don’t regret it. I really didn’t. I’m just so glad you chose me and let me become yours.”

Kuroo ends his little speech and they bask in the silence. Taking each other in.

“Tetsu, is it too early to say that I love you?”

“No, and you already said it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Unlike their last meet up, everyone turns their attention towards the two because of the unfamiliar yet so familiar scent. They all seemed to know what happened. Bokuto looks the proudest as he confidently struts his way to Tsukishima and Kuroo.

Kuroo is already laughing happily and Tsukishima facepalms.

“You did it! You guys actually did it!! Congratulations!”

“Ya bastards took so long!” Atsumu pipes in from the back of the restaurant.

When everyone is gathered around them, Tsukishima slips out of the crowd and goes straight to Yamaguchi who is patiently waiting with none other than Osamu by his side.

Before he could say anything, Osamu spoke up, “Guess you need to thank Tadashi.”

“Why?”

“Because this couldn’t have happened without my love for him.” Osamu spoke proudly and Yamaguchi flicked his nose playfully.

Tsukishima smiles and his eyes find Kuroo’s across the room.

And they laugh because well, they did bet on how the reaction is going to be and it’s all true. 

You could say that the small meet up turned into a congratulation party and ended with Kuroo and Tsukishima stumbling through their new apartment with clothes scattered around their shared room.

🐱🌙

**Author's Note:**

> So.... THANK YOU FOR READING HEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
> Hope it’s good enough mwah and again, happy krtsk day and don’t forget to send the stars your wishes!🌌🔭
> 
> My [twitter!](https://twitter.com/minappletea)  
> My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea) acc if you have any questions!  
> 


End file.
